The Assignment
by BonneNuit
Summary: Yaoi one-shot Lucci and Kaku are given an assignment that turns into something else. There's a lemon, please read the warnings. LuccixKaku


**Pairing: Lucci x Kaku**

**Summary: Just a little one shot that is my attempt to write some One Piece smut. Lucci and Kaku are given an assignment that turns into something else. WARNINGS!!! No underage readers, this contains lemons, yaoi, smut, rough sex, and OOC-ness. **

**Just so you know, Tekkai is the technique used by the CP9 to harden all their muscles as hard as iron and Shigan is the technique used to push their finger into a target at high speeds. **

**This was beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!!!**

The Assignment

Kaku's POV

When you are involved in the Cipher Pol, you are in for life. There is no turning back. You live and breathe it until it gags you like the water so dangerous to devil fruit users. Which is why when Lucci and I were given the order to go undercover as a couple, neither of us disagreed with the assignment.

When we both stepped out of the room to prepare for the mission, Lucci turned towards me, his eyes glinting as dangerously as the predator just below the surface lurked in wait. "Failure means death." He said simply, his voice just as deadly as the rest of him, his clear warning ringing in my ears.

I tried not to show any emotion as I stared back just as intently. "Yes, I know."

He said no more as he turned and not so much as walked rather than prowled to his room with people leaping aside in fear. That man…he was scary even when we were kids, but once he got that devil fruit ability, he got even scarier. I have a love for killing just as much as the next assassin, but he takes it to a whole other level.

The assignment took place on an island that was hosting a festival for gay pride, which was our excuse for being there and looking around. The mission wasn't so bad at first, both of us are experts on schooling our expressions and we're great actors. The only problem we ran into was touching. Neither of us were comfortable with it so it was just plain awkward for either of us to be holding hands or kissing.

It was Lucci's idea to practice, probably a bit put-off that there was something that didn't come naturally to him. It made me nervous and jittery to think about practicing such a thing, which was part of the reason it was necessary. I stood in front of him nervously in our hotel room, shifting from foot to foot as Hattori cooed from his perch. I glanced at Lucci who seemed to be attempting to bore holes into me with just his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but never go the chance.

I don't fancy myself an expert on the physical aspect of relationships, but I'm pretty sure that what Lucci was doing was wrong. He didn't just press our lips together; he smashed his mouth over mine so hard I'm certain that it was intended as a head butt with teeth. I let out a surprised little noise and jerked away immediately, rubbing my smashed nose and touching my sore lips which were actually bleeding. If I dared glare at a man such as Lucci, I would have, but with the desire to keep my skin intact, I settled for taking a step back from him.

He let out this low, growling noise from the back of his throat and I stopped, my entire body tense. "Failure is not an option." He said calmly and took another step forward. This time he was a little gentler, but not much. He forcibly tilted my head to the side so my nose didn't get in the way and crashed his mouth to mine yet again. My mouth was pressed together in a tight line, but his warning nips and growls made me relax my jaw and allow his tongue entry.

His hands dug into my sides, nails sharp as I made a quiet little exclamation. Not knowing what else to do with my hands I lifted them and settled them on his shoulders while he pressed in even closer, a strong leg nudging in between mine. I yanked away from the kiss, my face red as I tried to get my breath. This was not supposed to be pleasurable! Lucci is probably going to kill me for this.

"Um, I think that's enough practice for now." I said uncertainly as Lucci glared at me, not bothering to let go.

"We need to be comfortable doing this, and it is obvious you aren't, not yet." He said in a low, threatening voice that sent shivers that had nothing to do with fear down my back. "You will not jeopardize this mission." And then his lips were covering mine again, and we both seemed to be getting the hang of it because there was less teeth and more lips. He dipped his tongue in and I couldn't hold back a noise of surprise, but managed to stop my immediate reaction to pull away.

His leg was still in between mine, pressing and insistent in a way that was way too pleasurable for a strictly business interaction. My only consolation was that Lucci seemed to be having a similar problem if that odd hardness against my hip was any indication. Deciding to actually be a willing participant in whatever this was, I pressed back against Lucci and dipped my tongue out uncertainly to tangle with his. His response was a deep rumble in his chest and using his body to make me take a step back, the back of my knees hitting the edge of the bed and making me tumble back on it.

He crouched above me, his eyes glowing fiercely as he stared, his dark hair framing his face. I swallowed and stayed as still as possible as that deep rumbling sound came again and he leaned down to nuzzle my neck. I shivered as moist heat circled against my skin and then sharp teeth made themselves known. I was thankful he wasn't biting down; he probably would have left a large wound that way, but was instead just scraping them along the skin, making my nerves tingle with an unexpected flood of pleasure.

Hands that were surprisingly warm yet calloused pushed under my shirt and lightly brushed against my sides. I pulled away and let out an uncontrollable bout of laughter as he unknowingly tickled me. Lucci blinked, his expression of surprise, and thankfully didn't frown in annoyance. Instead he lifted off of me a little and actually pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a very attractive, strong torso with muscles that flexed as he moved.

Hesitating, I opened my big mouth that seemed intent on getting me into trouble. "Lucci? Is this necessary, it's not like anyone is going to see us alone in our room."

He glared at me with those dangerous eyes of his for daring to question his judgment. "We must be in character at all times for a successive mission." His hands returned to my shirt, pushing it up and forcing me to cooperate with its removal. He knocked my billed cap that we had both forgotten about off, but it would probably get in the way anyway.

His usually serious expression was tinged with something else as he dragged a hand down my exposed torso and leaned over to bite my collarbone. I yelped and tried to move away but a warning growl and sharp claws digging into my tender hip bones made me stop. He lapped at the blood that welled to the surface and dragged his wet mouth over my skin up to my neck, nibbling on the skin there as he made an odd noise that almost sounded like purring.

His bare chest rubbed against mine, making me shiver in anticipation. I don't know what Lucci intends to do with me, or how far he wants to take this, but a part of me desires it. But when his hands dipped below my waist to undo my pants, I tensed and reached down to grab his wrists automatically. His dark eyes flickered up to mine and I hastily dropped my hands, twitching as he continued undoing them as though never interrupted.

He hooked his hands over the edge of my pants and tugged them down. I lifted my hips slightly to aid him, immediately regretting it as he rubbed his hand against my erection through the boxers. I inhaled sharply at the feeling of the cotton rubbing against a very sensitive part of me and turned my head to the side as he leaned up to nibble on my jaw line.

"Lucci…" I hissed and tried to squirm away but he was quick to tighten his hold on my hardness, making me cry out in pleasure.

He slowly got off of me and the bed, and I raise my head curiously to see what he was up to. His fiery eyes never left my face as he quickly but smoothly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops. He coiled it and set it on the bed side table before speaking. "Be good and I won't use it."

I frowned, opening my mouth to question what exactly he meant, but then he was undoing his pants and pushing them down. Lucci, apparently, didn't believe in wearing boxers. Or anything else under his pants. I really did try not to stare, but it was hard when faced with the image of the usually cold and stoic Lucci naked in front of me with an erection that would put the most confident of men to shame.

Flinching, I turned my head away from the view, trying hard not to shift away as I felt the bed dip with his weight again. Dry, yet warm fingers ghosted up my inner thigh and past my erection to the top of my boxers. I was resolutely not looking at him as he tugged them down and exposed me to his eyes. Sharp nails dug into the inner flesh of my thigh and I flinched, turning to look at Lucci once more.

"Participate." He demanded, spreading my thighs apart while he glowered at me in the way that only Lucci could pull off. I would never be able to see that glare again without getting shivers.

I inwardly sighed and lifted my hands, sliding them to the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. His responding kiss and the slipping of his tongue into my mouth belayed his pleasure at my action, but my hands were obviously not where he wanted them because he grabbed a hold of my wrist and lowered my hand to his erection.

I twitched at the silky feeling it had underneath my fingers, but immediately wrapped my hand around his erection completely at the warning nip I received. It was strange to hold and caress a cock that wasn't my own, but not entirely unwelcome. I found myself enjoying the way I could get him to move his hips into my touch as I pulled away slightly. He snarled and moved his lips from my mouth down to my neck, teasing the skin in between his teeth and dipping his tongue into the hollow of my throat.

Starting slightly, I squirmed underneath his heavy body as his fingers slid into my crack and over the rim of my anus. My instantaneous reaction was to use Tekkai to stop the intrusion, my body tense and impenetrable. He stopped his actions immediately and pulled his mouth away from where it had been doing pleasurable things to my throat.

"Don't use Tekkai unless you want me to use Shigan." He said warningly. Ouch. I relaxed and then winced as he slipped a finger inside of me. It was uncomfortable and it hurt, but pain was something I was used to as a member of CP9. He added two more fingers in quick succession and this time I let out a gasp, twisting under his mouth and hands as I quivered in discomfort. "It is obvious you have never done this before." He murmured into my ear smugly, spreading the fingers and rotating them around.

"And _you _have?" I snapped back without thinking. All movement paused for a second and I was too afraid to check his face for a reaction. Then the fingers were gone and my thighs were being pressed further apart to accommodate his body. His hands slid along my skin and pulled my arms up above my head where he pinned them with one hand. He grabbed his belt and wound it a couple of times around my wrists and the bars of the head board.

He smirked as he saw the expression on my face and pressed a kiss lightly to my lips. "Don't worry." I would never describe Lucci as reassuring, but his words did soothe my nerves slightly.

His hands trailed down my body once more, brushing against my sensitive nipples and making me inhale sharply. They came to rest at my knees, slipping underneath them and pushing them up until I felt wholly exposed. He pressed his body close to mine and I could feel his member throbbing against my thigh and opening.

A delicious sense of apprehension and anticipation filled me as I felt the head of his erection nudge my entrance and start pushing in. I think I whimpered or made some sort of noise, but Lucci quickly cut me off with his mouth, sealed over mine. It was a welcome distraction, but it wasn't enough to pull me away from the strange searing sensation of having his erection inside of me. He didn't push in slowly, but he was, at least, patient enough to do it in three short thrusts rather than one.

He moved his mouth wetly to my neck, sucking on the flesh just underneath the ear. As I gasped for breath and tried to find my center of calm amidst the pain, I heard an odd noise. Blinking, I tried to pinpoint it only to realize the deep vibrations were coming from Lucci's chest and that he was _purring. _The sound continued, only fluctuating slightly as he pulled out of me and thrust back in.

I dug my nails into the belt and lifted my hips up at the action. It still hurt, but it felt strangely pleasurable to have him moving inside of me. His own very sharp nails were digging into my legs, where he was still holding them up over his shoulders. The position was slightly uncomfortable, but all I could think about was _more, deeper. _

But I must have said that last bit out loud because Lucci was complying, slamming into me with such force, cracks were starting to appear on the wall from where the bed hit it. His mouth fastened on my neck and dug in, gnawing and sucking until I couldn't take anymore. But he didn't give me a change to escape the different sensations as he continued to piston in and out of me while I made embarrassing whines and moaning noises that I would deny later.

And then he was clawing at my hands, releasing them and then- _oh god- _one of his hands was pumping my erection and I was wrapping my arms around his back desperately. All I could see for a second was little black spots of flashing rainbows that assaulted my vision. I was vaguely aware of blood streaming down my neck from where he was digging his teeth in and something wet and fluid inside of me.

His teeth unclenched around my neck and he laved the wound with his tongue, still making that content purring noise as he eased my legs down slowly and caressed my sides. "Lucci…" I mumbled his name, my voice breaking as he growled and pressed tightly against me.

He didn't say anything, simply slid off of me and started to wipe both of us down with _my _discarded shirt. When he was through, my eyes were slipping shut and he was tugging me so he was behind me with his arms locked possessively around me. "Go to sleep." He ordered, and somewhere in the room, Hattori cooed.

I went to sleep. I knew better than to ignore an order and failure, after all, means death.

**LINE**

**What do you think? I might do something more with this which is why it is still 'in progress.' **

**Please review!!!**


End file.
